Carry On
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Guy acts on long hidden feelings for Robin. Robin/Guy one-shot.


**AN: Most of the Robin/Guy stuff I've read is pretty angsty, and rightly so, there're pretty angsty blokes, but I thought they could do with something a touch more light-hearted so here it is. Enjoy!**

For the first time in a long time Guy had a moment of peace and his contentment came in the most unexpected form. He was in Sherwood Forest, at the Outlaw Camp, doing nothing more than tending to his weapons in the company of Robin Hood. Finding the camp was something he'd fantasied about in some form or another for many moons now, but something he never believed would come to pass. His fantasies had usually involved a lot more violence and glory but this was good too.

They sat in silence, except for the sound of ringing metal, as they sharpened their blades. They'd barely spoken a civil word since childhood, and even the exchanges back then had always been tinged with rivalry.

Presently, the rest of Robin's followers were away from camp and he suspected that wasn't a coincidence. None of them were very willing to accept him into the fold but they put up with his presence because they loved Robin and Robin had asked them to. In fact, loving the outlaw leader was all too easy to do. Robin was never short of female company. Marian, Isabella and now one of his fellow outlaws.

"So you and the blonde, huh?"

Robin's hand came to an abrupt halt as the archer looked up from the sword he was sharpening. The companionable mood was ruined but Guy had to know what Robin was thinking in choosing such a woman.

"What of it?" Robin snapped.

"Inconsistency shows a lack of fortitude." Something Guy was aware Robin had plenty of, but the chance to undermine him couldn't be missed.

"It keeps her loyal," Robin responded in quick defence of his character.

"That's cold, Hood. Even for a villainous scoundrel like you."

Robin's eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm impressed," Guy clarified.

"Shut it, Gisborne."

Guy turned his attention back to his work to hide his delight at the outlaw's passionate response.

They fell back into silence but it was a charged one now. Guy could practically feel Robin's hackles bristling as he ran the whetstone viciously along the steel blade. Apparently it became too much for the outlaw, as he threw his tools down and demanded, "What do you care for anyway?"

"I don't," Guy shrugged.

"Yes you do or you wouldn't have said anything," Robin accused.

"Cool it Hood, your romantic inclinations are of no concern to me." That was a complete and utter lie but then Guy had never been truthful with Robin before, why start now?

"Well that would be a first," Robin sniffed.

"What?" Guy bit back.

"Oh please, you did everything you could to sabotage my relationship with Marian."

Robin was seething, green eyes blazing. Guy loved seeing that fire in him. There was a reason Robin had always bested him and it had nothing to do with Guy's incompetency.

He had spent his whole life hiding his feelings. Was this the moment to finally tell the truth? Robin had admitted he didn't have any true feelings for his current flame so perhaps it was.

"I did," Guy admitted.

Robin frowned. "You're not even going to try to deny it?"

"Why? When we both know it's true."

Presently Robin remembered himself, his bewilderment giving way to his quick temper once more.

"That's right, it is and you were set to do the same with Isabella."

"Isabella," Guy scoffed, still at a loss as to what Robin could have possible seen in his treacherous and self-centred sister.

"What does that mean?"

"I'd have saved you from your own foolishness if I'd put a stop to that sooner."

"Whatever the outcome," Robin defended, "it was none of your business."

"No?" Guy arched a brow, "she is my sister."

"I give up," Robin huffed," you Gisborne's are impossible!" He gathered his things to leave which truthfully was the last thing Guy wanted but he was all too used to disappointment and expected nothing more.

"Because you chose the wrong one," he muttered behind Robin's retreating back. He didn't mean for the other man to hear but he did.

"What?" Robin demanded, spinning around to face him once more.

"Nothing," Guy dismissed. "Go back to your peasant wench."

"No," Robin said slowly, stalking closer. "Say it again."

"Why? So you can complete my humiliation? Just leave it, Robin."

"It's too late for that," Robin snarled, muscling in to Guy's personal space. "I'm in charge here. You don't get to start things you can't finish."

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

With nothing left to lose Guy slammed his mouth against Robin's in a violent kiss which turned out to be a rather short-lived affair considering it was twenty years in the making.

Robin shoved him away and stood there with his breath heaving and eyes wild.

"What was that?"

"It's called a kiss."

"I know that," Robin growled, "I mean what are you doing it to me for?"

"I know you're not the brightest but I'd have thought that was clear enough."

Robin frowned at him. Guy rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm sick of thinking about you all the time and never getting any closer. You've driven me crazy for years and I thought I might return the favour."

The stunned look on Robin's face quickly melted into that familiar smirk which spread across his enticing lips.

"You think that's enough to drive me crazy?"

"No," Guy retaliated, "you pushed me off before I even had a chance to begin. There are all manner of vile things I might do that would leave you begging for more."

"Really?" Robin said, stretching the word out invitingly and taking a decisive step forward to close the gap between them.

Guy's heart raced in response to the predatory gaze Robin now fixed him with. Somehow the archer had managed to get the upper hand in yet another battle. Guy was fairly certain one of them would end up begging but he honestly couldn't say which of them that would be at this point.

He swallowed in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Really."

"Well in that case," Robin purred, seizing him by the shirt front and jerking him closer, leaving their faces only an inch apart, "you better carry on."


End file.
